


Worship

by mischiefgoddesscomplex



Category: Tasertricks - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Smut, just my otp gettin' it on, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefgoddesscomplex/pseuds/mischiefgoddesscomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gives Darcy the worship she deserves on Valentine's Day. </p><p>(Just a lil' smutty V-Day gift to the fandom).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

“Thanks for the tour, Thor,” Darcy says as she stops in front of her chamber door. Thor had taken Darcy and Jane around Asgard all afternoon, exploring his favorite places to visit. They are here as part of a special Valentine’s Day present. Well, technically _Jane’s_ Valentine present. Darcy had been content to sit at home and binge on chocolate and Netflix movies all night, but Thor had declared she come along with them, being the overly thoughtful and generous god he was. 

“It was my pleasure, Darcy,” Thor beams as he puts his arm around Jane. 

“So, I’ll let you two get around to, uh, ‘celebrating’ Valentine’s Day, if you know what I mean,” Darcy nudges Jane with an elbow and a suggestive wink. Jane flushes with red, but Thor only smiles innocently. 

“Thanks Darce,” Jane replies, as she and Thor stroll off down the corridor hand in hand. “See you tomorrow!”

Darcy waits until they round the corner completely before turning around and walking off in the other direction. _Third left from your bedroom, down the stairs, around the corner, second door to the right_. She has replayed the directions over and over again in her mind like a worn out record player all afternoon since he had subtly whispered them in her ear. The straight-forward implication of the invitation had sent shivers down her spine (the good kind), and she hoped Thor and Jane had not noticed, as they were standing right next to her when Thor had introduced the pair. 

Darcy stops in front of the door, checking her teeth in the reflection of the shining handle. She shifts the folds on her gown, pushing up her breasts and exposing a little more cleavage, and decides she is ready. He’s waiting for her as she enters the room, his tall frame lounging idly on his bed in his green and black leather robes. She smirks to herself as she looks him up and down, deciding that this is _definitely_ better than spending Valentine’s Day alone with sitcom reruns on Netflix. 

Loki sits up and makes eye contact with Darcy before swinging his legs off the bed and sauntering towards her, “You didn’t go running off in fright then, Miss Lewis. I’m impressed.” 

“You don’t intimidate me,” She responds as he stops in front of her, placing both hands on the door behind her head. 

“Oh?” He breathes, and the sound is almost sinister. Darcy feels her stomach drop as he inches his nose closer to hers, his eyes smoldering. “I could have invited you here tonight with a number of intentions - my reputation is not exactly the kindest. What makes you so sure you’re safe with me?” 

“Nothing,” she manages to respond, challenging him with her eyes. “But you are unbelievably attractive, and you obviously go after what you want. I respect that. And it’s been _way_ too long since I’ve gotten any.”

Loki chuckles darkly as he runs a finger down her cheek, stopping at her chin to tilt her face up towards his. “How can that be?” He murmurs, “a beautiful goddess like yourself without anyone to adore you?” 

He leans in so that his lips are next to her ear, his breath hot on her skin, “I can show you what it feels like to be worshiped.”

She struggles to maintain composure at this, but she can feel her body heating up in anticipation. He presses his hips against hers, applying a moderate amount of pressure, just enough to make her pant out in response. 

“Would you like that, Miss Lewis?” Loki whispers again, grinding ever so slightly against her pelvis. She lets out a breathy “oh,” as he grazes her ear with his teeth. 

“Just one thing,” Darcy commands as he pulls back to look into her eyes. “If we’re going to fuck, you’ve got to call me Darcy.” 

His lips are on hers then, grunting in agreement, and they are softer than she imagined. He tastes like citrus as her tongue pushes its way in, swirling around in a lustful fervor. He is fully pressed up against her now, pinning her against the doorframe, spreading her thighs apart with his stance. 

“Too many clothes,” she whines impatiently against his lips, struggling with the impractical length of the Asgardian dress she is wearing. 

“Patience,” Loki chides, his voice low and husky. He begins to drop kisses down her neckline, stopping to suck at the base of her neck above her collarbone, “good things come to those who wait for them, my sweet.” 

His hands travel down her legs, stopping at the hem of her dress and slowly pushing it back up her thighs. He grasps her upper thighs underneath the bunched fabric, easily hitching her farther up the wall as she takes the cue and wraps her legs tight around his waist. Darcy can feel the bulge in his pants now, pressing hard against her core even through the clothing. 

Loki brings his mouth back up to hers and she meets it eagerly, pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth as she rocks against him. Her head is swimming with desire as she runs her hands through his hair in an effort to pull his mouth even closer to her own. 

He responds in kind, wrapping his arms around her back and carrying her over towards the edge of the bed, where he lays her down gently in front of him. She is out of breath, her chest heaving as she looks up at him expectantly. 

“Well?” She asks impatiently, her hands splayed out above her head, tangled in her hair.

“I’m only fulfilling my promise of your deserved worship,” Loki responds with a wicked gleam in his eye as he kneels down in front of her, running his hands up her inner thighs and spreading them apart, “and oh how you do deserve it.”

Darcy’s heartbeat quickens as he hooks his fingers in her underwear, tugging them down her legs at a torturous pace. Once he discards them, he positions himself in front of her aching heat once more. She is already so wet, she knows, and she just about loses her mind at the first touch of his tongue. 

She arches her back at the sensation, one hand clutching the bed sheets behind her head, the other entangled in his hair. Loki flicks his tongue inside of her, coaxing her into giving him more of what he wants. He begins to suck at her folds, stopping only to draw lazy circles around her opening, before repeating the action. 

With every stroke of his tongue on her sensitive clit, Darcy begins to feel herself rising towards a climax, only to be brought back down ever so slightly when he moves to press his tongue inside her opening. She is achingly full of want, struggling to not writhe around in the sheets in her desire. 

“Loki…please,” she whimpers his name, her knuckles grasping the sheet going white. 

He pulls back, looking up into her eyes, “I thought you would never ask.” 

Loki stands up and unzips his pants, freeing his full erection. Darcy lets out a low moan from the back of her throat, needy and wanting as she scoots back farther on the bed to make room for him. He positions himself on top of her, leaning on one forearm beside her head as his other hand cautiously guides his cock towards her entrance. 

He leans down and kisses her as his tip makes contact with her wet folds. He slowly slides it up and down, coating himself in her slickness. She moans into his mouth at the feeling, urging him on. She is a tight ball of lust, waiting to be unraveled at any moment, and he is all too willing to pull the first string. 

Loki swirls his tip around her entrance in circles, matching the motion with his tongue in her mouth. Darcy cries out at the feeling, bucking her hips in an uncontrolled motion.

“You’ve been very patient indeed, Darcy,” he releases her mouth to growl into her ear, “Time for your reward.” 

With that, he slides into her with a deep moan, which she matches. He lets her adjust to his length, pulsing and contracting around him, before pulling back out and thrusting in again. She moans loudly, a mix of pain and pleasure, as he increases his tempo. He is rocking against her now, her insides tightening around him. She feels herself start to lose control as her eyes struggle to stay focused on his face above her. 

Loki takes one hand and begins to rub her where she is most sensitive, pushing against her folds in rhythm with his cock. Watching her writhe below him is having a strong effect on him, and he clenches his teeth as he feels himself about to come as well. 

Darcy sobs out his name, gripping the bed sheets as she matches his thrusts with her hips. She comes with a cry, screaming his name in broken syllables as she loses all control. Hearing that is enough for Loki, who thrusts into her with a final groan that echoes around them. 

He pulls out and collapses at her side, both of them still dazed from their orgasms. After a few minutes, Darcy is the first to speak, propping herself up on one elbow to look over at him. She raises one eyebrow suggestively, the hint of a sarcastic smile playing on her lips. 

“If that is your form of worship…consider me an official citizen of Asgard.”


End file.
